A conventional skate cart generally includes a frame with a front wheel and a rear wheel. A steerer tube is connected to the front wheel and a handlebar assembly is connected to the steerer tube so that when rotating the handlebar assembly, the skate cart turns accordingly. A conventional brake device is employed to stop the rear wheel and the brake device is similar to that of a bicycle. In other words, the conventional brake device uses a brake cable connected between the rear wheel rim and a brake lever on the handlebar assembly, and the other brake cable is connected between the other brake lever and the front wheel rim. When pulling the levers, the brake device is actuated by the brake cables to stop the front wheel and the rear wheel. However, the brake cables could be tangled by the handlebar assembly and it requires a lot of parts for the brake device.
The present invention intends to provide a brake device for a skate cart wherein the rear wheel has a pivotal rear wheel hood connected with a resilient member so that the rear wheel hood is pivoted to contact the rear wheel by stepping on the hood and the hood returns by the resilient member when the user removes his/her foot from the rear wheel hood.